


lace trim

by gasmasked



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, basically these two are idiots and i love them, god bless this tag team, maidplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmasked/pseuds/gasmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Enzo try their hand at sexy maid roleplay. It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lace trim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my client huggs lesnar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+client+huggs+lesnar).



> Many thanks to Damien and Anna for proof-reading this, and to Huggs for encouraging this debauchery. Special thanks to you for reading this, too!

"Turn— turn around for me, Cass. Slowly."

Enzo's voice was shaky, but it was nowhere near as shaky as Cass' was earlier that day when he suggested they try out something new in the bedroom. Something like role-playing. Or whatever. Cass didn't want to make it sound like he cared, although his intense blush probably blew his cover. 

"What kinda— what kinda roleplaying we talking about here, Cass?" Enzo said, turning almost as red as the tomato on his sandwich. 

Cass said a silent prayer of thanks to every saint (even the made-up ones) that Enzo didn't make him ask him to speak up when he said "maybe I could be a maid or something yknow I guess."

So here they were. In the bedroom. With Cass wearing a cheap maid costume he got at one of those pop-up Halloween stores. And Enzo was staring at him like he was the second coming of Jesus or Tupac or both of them at once. 

Cass took small steps as he turned in place. The heels were only an inch high, but they still made him slow down and move deliberately. He was even taking orders from footwear, he realized. 

"Stop." Enzo said, as soon as Cass had turned his back on him. Enzo took a few steps closer, coming up right behind him. "Stay right there."

Cass' lips parted and he moaned almost inaudibly as he felt Enzo's hand slip up under his dress and gently touch his ass.

"These new panties, Cass?" Enzo said, sounding as shaky as Cass felt. 

"Got them just for you, Boss." Cass closed his eyes, solely focusing on Enzo's touch.

Enzo rubbed Cass' hipbone with his thumb and put his other hand on Cass' ass, squeezing and kneading softly.

"You get them from Victoria's Secret or something? They look like they're from one of those expensive girly places."

"Yeah."

"You try them on in the store?"

Cass almost entirely forgot how to breathe. He could feel Enzo's hot breath at his back, just as if not more turned on than he was. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

Enzo made a sound that was like a mix of a giggle and a moan. "How'd you get away with that?"

Cass couldn't help but laugh a little himself. "Think they thought I was just a real ugly chick."

"They're crazy," Enzo whispered. "You're prettier than all of them put together."

Enzo buried his face between Cass' shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around Cass' chest. It was oddly sweet, given that Cass was wearing a tiny little maid dress with the biggest boner of his life. 

"So," Cass said. It was almost a whisper. "Anything you want me to do?"

Enzo was quiet for a second. "Could you unload the dishwasher?"

If Cass wasn't wearing heels, he would've spun around to give Enzo the most incredulous look possible. Unfortunately though, Cass was wearing heels so he had to settle for a groan. 

"You can't be serious, 'Zo."

Enzo had the audacity to sound taken aback. "I'm as serious as a boring business meeting, Cass! You asked me if there was something you wanted me to do, and I just give an honest answer and then—"

"I was thinking something a bit more, y'know, sexy than unloading the damn dishwasher—"

Enzo wiggled under Cass' arm to get in front instead of just walking around him like a normal person. "Who said it couldn't be sexy? Besides, have you seen yourself? You could make taxes sexy, Cass."

Cass rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess, the fact that it's your turn to unload it has nothing to do with this, does it?"

Enzo, to his credit, didn't grin as big as he could have. "What's the point of a maid if they won't do my chores for me? Trust me, it'll be fun, okay?"

"How the hell is it gonna be fu—"

Enzo reached under Cass' dress and gave his cock a squeeze that made Cass gasp. "Like I said, trust me."

Ten minutes later, Cass was already thoroughly convinced he and Enzo had radically different definitions of 'fun'. His legs wobbled as he gripped a ceramic plate as white as his knuckles. He never thought about how many steps he took when putting clean dishes away. Now that he was teetering on astronomically high (one inch) heels, though, it was the only thing he could even think about. 

Not that Enzo seemed to mind much. He was just sitting at the counter all wide-eyed with a hand covering his mouth. He probably hadn't blinked in minutes. 

"So, the heels," Cass said after putting the plate away with some stumbling, "Can I, uh..."

"Nah, keep them on," Enzo distractedly waved his hand. "They look good."

"Enzo, when I wipe out, I’m gonna take these heels off and beat ya with them." Cass grumbled. He shuffled back over to the dishwasher, murmuring "heel, toe, heel, toe," to himself with each step. Actually, walking wasn’t too bad, he thought, wiping the bottom of a glass dry on his skirt. Seemed almost easy now.

So of course he’d wipe the fuck out the second after thinking that.

Enzo was up in a flash. “Jesus Christ, Cass! You okay?”

"Yeah, think so," Cass said. The only thing that hurt was his ankle, and that was because he had fallen suddenly and landed on it. It felt better the second he took his weight off it. He was lucky he apparently threw the glass away from himself like a live grenade, otherwise his palms would be destroyed from getting dug into shards. All things considered, things could have gone much worse.

The circumstances also meant things could get a lot better.

"Yeah, I’m good," Cass said, hoping that fluttering his eyelashes just meant blinking a lot, because that’s what he was doing. "Sorry about the glass, though. Any way I could make it up to you?"

Enzo just shrugged. “Nah, don’t sweat it. Just one of those cheap things from Ikea or whatever, y’know?”

"Goddammit, Enzo, you’re supposed to tell me to suck your dick," Cass groaned.

Enzo made some inarticulate sputtering sounds and shook his head a couple times like he was trying to rattle the words into making sense. “Wha- why would I ask-”

Cass gave him a look.

"Oh. Ohhhhh," A grin slowly spread across Enzo’s face. "Yeah, now that you mention it, that does sound like a real good way for you to make it up to me."

Enzo took a couple steps forward until his crotch was eye-level with Cass. Cass didn't waste any time unzipping Enzo's jeans and pulling his dick out of his boxers. Enzo wasn't fully hard yet, but that suited Cass just fine. No matter how many times he went down, he still needed to ease himself into it. 

Cass could never really figure out what it was exactly he loved so much about blowing Enzo. It was a perfect combination: the soft smooth and slightly spongy touch of skin to his lips and throat, the feeling of being filled, Enzo's grip on his hair, and the way Enzo groaned and sucked in breath. Cass pulled back a second to lick the underside of Enzo's dick and went back to sucking him off, savoring every second. 

He took more and more as Enzo grew harder. Cass picked up the pace and sucked the air from his cheeks to create a vacuum seal. Enzo jerked his hips forward suddenly, fucking into Cass' face. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking good," Enzo moaned. He was never that good at keeping silent during sex. He tightened his grip on Cass' hair and thrusted harder and deeper. Cass was in heaven. "Jesus Christ, you're fucking— oh my fucking god, Cass."

Enzo didn't last long at all. He doubled over with a whine as he came in Cass' throat. Cass swallowed everything until Enzo was spent. 

They held on to each other in relative silence only broken by Cass panting for air and Enzo zipping up his jeans. Cass pulled back and unceremoniously yanked the heels off his feet. 

"You gonna beat me with those?" Enzo said with a smirk. 

"Nah," Cass said. He wiggled his toes to try to regain feeling. He hadn't noticed how much the heels pinch. "Not if you help clean up. Swear to god I always forget how nasty cum tastes."

"Drink something," Enzo kissed the top of Cass' head. "I'll get this shit taken care of. Go lie down or whatever."

"Sure, 'Zo." Cass slowly got to his feet and started walking out of the kitchen. He figured he might as well just go brush his teeth. Call it a night.

"Wait, Cass."

"Broom's in the closet, Enzo."

Enzo huffed. "First of all, not what I was gonna ask. Second, I was actually gonna ask that as a follow-up. But first of all-"

"You already had a first of all."

"Whatever. What I was gonna ask is," Enzo leaned on the counter. "You get off at all back there, big guy?"

Cass just shrugged. 

Enzo rolled his eyes over-dramatically. "That's what I figured. But it's alright. I'll take care of you as soon as I'm done with these plates." 

Cass turned to leave, but was cut off again when Enzo made some kind of sputtering noise. 

"Dustpan's also in the closet."

"Fuck you. But also that's what I was thinking of doing in ten minutes. I just," Enzo bit his lower lip and glanced down. "Just wanted to say I love you."

Cass grinned. "Love you too. See you in ten, I guess."

"And keep the maid dress on!"


End file.
